choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Bryce Sterling
Bryce Sterling, a character in the Veil of Secrets book, is the younger brother of Tanner Sterling, and the son of Pierce and Margaret. Bryce - unlike his parents - was explicit and open about his contempt for Tanner's fiance, Kate O'Malley, whom he perceived to be a gold digger. He makes his first appearance in Chapter 1. Appearance Bryce has light redlike skin, short brown hair and green eyes. He has a light stubble, and wears a brown blazer over a pink shirt. He is also shown to be a slob, given that you can point out that his fly is down, his breath smells and that he has cocktail sauce on his stomach. Personality Bryce is shown to be a very rude and unpleasant person, being described by your character, Flynn, and Grant as an asshole. It is evident that he is an alcoholic given that he is often shown intoxicated or pouring himself a drink. He has derogatory views towards people who have a lower social status than his family. Despite his condescending attitude towards Kate, he seemed to have been obsessed with her, having planted a spy camera in her apartment and pocketed one of her bras. Biography In his first scene in the first chapter, during the wedding rehearsal, Bryce rises from his seat and openly yells to everyone how Tanner's wife, Kate, is a gold digger, causing some drama which Your Character may get involved in. In the following chapter, by which point Kate's disappeared, Bryce is openly pleased with Kate's disappearance, believing that she ran away out of cowardice. In Chapter 3, after Your Character exits the police station following an unsuccessful attempt to convince the local PD to investigate the case, Bryce urges you into a car and drives you to the Sterling family estate. During the car ride and at the estate, Bryce and his parents make a thinly veiled threat to Your Character that they do not want them looking into this. Chapters [[:Category:Veil of Secrets|'Series']]/[[Veil of Secrets|'Book']]: Veil of Secrets * Chapter 1: Missing Persons * Chapter 2: Unveiled * Chapter 3: The Powers That Be * Chapter 9: The Rocket's Red Glare * Chapter 10: Collateral Damage (Mentioned) * Chapter 13: Under the Bed (Mentioned) Relationships Pierce and Margaret Sterling Pierce and Margaret are his parents. Tanner Sterling Tanner is his older brother. In Chapter 9, it is revealed that he was highly jealous of Tanner given that he was loved by the people of Birchport while Bryce was seen as the "family loser". Kate O'Malley While Bryce is initially shown to share the family's animosity towards Kate, even being the most vocal about it, it's later revealed in a premium scene of Chapter 13 that he had an obsession with her, gifting her a teddy bear with a hidden camera in order to spy her and stealing her bra. Flynn O'Malley Bryce keyed Flynn's car when Flynn was 18, which lead to him stealing Bryce's car for revenge. Bryce's father managed to convince the court to give Flynn a higher sentence than usual, which lead to Flynn spending six years in prison. Bryce later attacked Flynn at Kate's wedding day. Your Character In Chapter 9, Bryce gets mad when he sees you at the gala shortly after Kate has been arrested for the alleged murder of his brother. Even when you say that you are sorry for his loss, he tells you that you are not welcome at the gala and openly accuses you to be involved in Tanner's death. It takes Grant and several others to pull him away from you. Gallery SaycheeseTanner!.png|Sterling Family posing for portrait Tannerandhisfamily.png|Sterling Family Portrait ShatteredfamilyportraitofTanner'sfamily.png|Shattered Sterling Family Portrait Bryce explosion.png|Bryce bracing for an explosion SinclairFamilyConnection.png|PB's Response to Nathan and the Sterling's being related Trivia * His family shares the same surname as Nathan Sterling from The Junior series. **Pixelberry announced that at first, it was just pure coincidence. They went on to say that they retroactively realized decided that Nathan and the Sterling's were distant cousins and made it canon.https://www.reddit.com/r/Choices/comments/ay5swx/postama_writeup_of_questions_answers/ * In Chapter 3, it is mentioned that he played lacrosse when he was younger. * In Chapter 6, it is mentioned he was beaten up by a boy named Andy Perello when he was in high school. Andy died in a car crash a couple of months later. * In Chapter 9, Bryce is caught up in the fireworks explosion at the 4th of July gala held by the Sterlings and is said to have been thrown across the cliffside at his family's estate. The consensus among characters within Veil of Secrets was that Bryce most likely did not survive the fall from the cliff. * In Chapter 13, it is revealed that he had a cocaine habit. * In Chapter 16, it is confirmed that he was killed in Chapter 9. *He shares the same forename as Bryce Lahela from Open Heart. *The name Bryce is of Celtic origin and means "swift" or "speckled". *The surname Sterling is of English origin and means "of the highest quality" or "pure". References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Veil of Secrets' Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Bullies Category:Deceased Category:Victims of Jeff Duffy